


天机

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727
Kudos: 1





	天机

——你怎么会在这里？

松本润眨了眨眼。

一个典型的樱井翔式问句，配上对方微微蹙眉眯眼的神情和状似疑惑实则笃定的语气。

更早些年前樱井惯用更直白的陈述句，你不该在这里。年纪愈长学会了委婉措辞，用问句做伪装，假装圆滑世故，语意大抵不变，照旧压迫得他喘不过气来。

松本不擅长应付这种樱井翔句式，他本性中平和的部分更多，愿意说话时顺着对方心意。樱井翔句式留给他转寰的余地不多，除去低头认错，很少能找到一种妥帖的退场方式。后来松本渐渐悟到樱井翔句式的吊诡所在，学会对等地将问题原封不动推回去。

——我为什么不能在这里？

他是个碌碌无为的前锋，接到传球时再将球回传，缺乏进攻的意图，皮球滚过去再回来，消磨一次进攻。

幸好樱井翔在球场上向来攻击欲强烈。

——现在是8月29日晚上8点10分，还有不到四个小时你就该35岁了。

樱井抬起手腕敲了敲表盘，他怀疑这表走慢了。

松本挑了挑眉。

——35岁就不能打麻将了？

——我以为你会和朋友一起庆祝今晚，办个派对之类的。

——你几时见我办过生日派对？

窗外有华灯万盏，渐次流进他眼底，松本慢慢地想，他的朋友们在做什么。在灯火通明的写字楼里无止境地加班，在天上从大洋此岸飞到彼岸，在一盏不起眼的光亮背后停留于家庭琐事。

他于麻将馆的漫天嘈杂中听清一句樱井翔的话，再陷于背景的众声喧哗声中去。

这让他感到安全。

松本不记得从某一年开始，诞生日成为一个普通的无意义的日期，来临又过去，与今日复明日的其他每一日没有任何不同。年龄数字的增长不能让他感到衰老，衰老于不可预知的某些时刻降临，比如突如其来的疲惫消沉，从来与数字无关。

——生日总归是不一样的，是个值得庆祝能收到礼物的名目。今年想要什么礼物？

樱井想起松本在细枝末节处会有无关紧要的讲究，松本在大多数场合与仪式感之间能划上等号。

——可是你送礼物，也不分名目什么时候都能送过来。

松本瞟了眼手机屏幕，去问似乎出神的樱井。

——一起打牌吗？

樱井没有说话。他想的是，送你的模型飞机，还有在玩吗。

牌搭子有一位临时不能成行作了三缺一，松本拉了樱井入局。他没同樱井打过牌，倒是了解对方天下一品的运气，不由得替他忧心。樱井手法老道，看起来比刚入门的松本熟练不少。松本分了神去看他，手上拖拖拉拉，没等他整理完毕樱井已经伸手向牌山掀开一张。

——宝牌是八万。

松本屏住呼吸手中一滞，随即垂下眼，樱井当他在看牌却更心不在焉，目光落在手腕上专注地研究手表。

——刚开始打牌就算着时间想回家可不行啊。

被调侃的松本敷衍了一句，手里扣下牌往前一推一翻，没成想骨牌散得七零八落。

——断桥了，松本是毛躁了，这一局多半要打不好。

樱井一本正经地向松本的牌友解释，笑意几乎绷不住。对面起了善意的笑声，教松本低头赧然，牌桌下往樱井的方向踢了一脚，多少激起了他的胜负心。

不到三轮松本早早立直[1]，自认手气不错神经放松不少。松本扔出一张牌，坐他下家的樱井手在牌面上过了两回似乎迟疑着没有继续动作。

——打牌最怕碰到樱井さん这种谨慎多疑的人了。

松本转过脸对着朋友打算再加挖苦樱井一句。

——和了。

松本嘲讽笑意没来得及展开便僵在脸上。

他刚学着打牌不久，樱井手牌的牌型松本尚未想起具体名称，震惊于他竟给对方放铳，樱井已经算出点数拉开他面前暗格拿走了筹码点棒。

樱井冲他做了个“这可没办法”的口型。

——松本他不大会打麻将吧，一直都是进攻派。

下一圈时樱井拿了一幢牌，忽然开腔问了松本的牌友，目光短暂地在松本面上刮过去。

对面的人点头称是。

耽于进攻实在称不上好习惯，稍不留神容易落得头破血流。松本总归是不大愿意退守安全区的，要跟人较劲，也跟自己较劲。年轻时樱井当他小孩子脾气，后来发觉原是本性里的顽疾，试图去医治过。

松本听樱井老神在在条分缕析剖析自己，颇有被看穿的羞恼。

——还不都是跟你学的？

樱井的目光往松本眼下停一停，欲言又止。松本被他瞧得心慌，转瞬又理直气壮起来。十几二十岁时他和樱井成日厮混朝夕相对，为了不少事在樱井面前碰过钉子，例如染发抽烟固执己见，样样都是樱井言传身教。松本至今没想明白怎么他就能反过来教训自己，还有点不能明言的委屈。

——炸毛了。

又来了，松本翻了个白眼。樱井四两拨千斤躲过了他的攻击，对面人反倒笑了，说樱井像松本的解说员。

樱井的牌桥应声落下。

四周有人闻声走来围起他们，看着樱井的牌面啧啧称奇，竟然是天和。

牌友感叹，姓樱井的人打起牌来真可怕，个个都是雀鬼[2]门人。

旁人散去时松本凑到樱井旁边，压低声音，语气不服。

——听说天和之后就会倒霉，不能再打了。

樱井不为所动。

过了几个小时牌桌上人难免都乏了，樱井试图找些话题提起精神，眼见着松本手气不佳输少当赢正颓丧着，便问了松本的牌友都是如何相识。虽说老套十足，疲劳的人却是不管这些的。对面的人首先抬起手掌，也抓起身边人的手，让樱井与松本看他们生命线底下留着同样的一句话。

——我们是灵魂伴侣。

语气里有掩藏不住的欢欣甜蜜。

——早晚终相会，忧思情欲深。[3]

松本低声读了一遍，樱井听见他一声复杂的带着羡慕的叹气。他用手肘碰了碰松本岔开话题，问他是不是在想可以把这件事写到他的小说里去。松本的前发留长挡住了他的眼睛，樱井看不清他的眼神。半晌松本答，这般奇迹的情节写进故事，只怕连读者也会嫌弃是过时的浪漫主义作风。他转了转手腕，再度叹了一声气。

——听说灵魂伴侣有时会共享感官。

牌友点头称是。

——那打牌时岂不是能看到对方的牌面？这是作弊啊作弊。

下一圈结束时松本的牌友趁着休息离开牌桌，松本像只泄了气的皮球趴在牌桌边沿。麻将馆里有不少人抽烟，松本吸了吸鼻子，双眼熬得发红。

——抽烟吗？

樱井取出一根香烟对着松本，对方闭上眼摇头表示在禁烟中。于是樱井也陪着他一道忍着，将烟盒收进口袋里。

松本太好懂，樱井知道他还在挂心着牌友的故事。故事听起来传奇动人，落在个体生命中个中悲苦滋味只能自知。无数的奇迹巧合重叠，历尽千辛万苦，方能成就灵魂伴侣的一段佳话，概率微乎其微。樱井用理性思维得出的结论无论如何都会是，得不偿失。

他隐约知道松本对所谓灵魂伴侣有执念，那句来自命运的谜语藏在手腕上，松本挡得严严实实不予人知晓，怕被别人窥探他的秘密。松本从来敢于尝试寻找解谜的人，尝试过多少次便失败过多少次，撞了南墙不回头。

——打牌总是输的原因，你明白吗？

松本抬起模糊的眼，隔着水汽烟雾对上他的目光有温度。

——习惯冒险做大牌当赌徒，赌上运气孤注一掷。

樱井刻意咬重后半句。话里有话，听得松本云里雾里，他迟缓地反应了一会儿才想清樱井蹩脚的双关。

——孤注一掷也有能赢的赌徒，你我面前不就有两位吗。

松本喃喃，黏黏糊糊像一块融化的糖果。

——赢了又如何？对方也许早已放弃寻找你了，或是已经消失了，或是彻头彻尾的陌生人。原来多年等待盲目寻找，找的只是沧海一粟的陌生人吗？

古代智者讲，成就灵魂伴侣的不是命运，而是爱，引导人寻找爱人的，亦是爱而非命运。

若有人如理解自己一般理解他，为他盼望与包容，比起虚无的命运，为何实存的爱不值得他相信。

——就像打麻将，翻牌之前总是一无所知，可只要能找到下一张牌，就是赢了。

松本摸了一张骨牌藏在手心，生涩地触碰表面的纹理，他道行尚浅猜不出牌面。

——那你今晚，可有赢过一局？

樱井冷笑。

头顶灯光冰凉刺眼，阖上眼有酸涩的生理性泪水溢出来。松本透过眼泪目光直愣愣地停在樱井失焦的面孔上，不安的，委屈的，怨怼的。

他想，你不是那个人，你怎么能不是那个人呢。

临近午夜，松本走神得厉害没法专注打牌，不得不想些办法提神，然而疲劳难以摆脱，说话不大能过脑。

他提议出牌时每人讲一个冷笑话。

没有人搭理他。他们托着下巴打着哈欠，没有人分一丝眼神给他。这让他的神思再次飘忽起来。

松本知道樱井说得都对，他不想轻易承认罢了。

樱井对他有点教化的心情与使命，这让他不想屈服只想反抗，可是樱井一直都比他聪明，因此一直比他正确，想让他多骂一句的该死的正确。

松本有时怀疑自己确实傻里傻气，连带着手腕上的咒语也是傻里傻气的——“八万”，带着惊叹号。他试过从不同的银行柜员和商场售货员那里听来这句话，有过两次他的担当编辑和财务顾问话音刚落他的手腕传来疼痛，让他以为终于找到命运的谜底——虽然事后证明只是他的关节炎发作罢了。麻将馆里每晚有此起彼伏的声音喊着这个数字，他现在也能听见。

不是没有惶恐过，假使有朝一日手腕的烙印在骨牌撞击声中带来真正的痛觉，他回头去面对命运的安排，一个一无所知的人，成为命运安排与之共度一生的伴侣。

松本更不想承认在今晚来麻将馆碰运气的意图，他不愿让别人窥见他怀着的一点微渺希望，在35岁的前夜得到有关爱的启示。

樱井的话让他对造物主的居心产生动摇。世上一些人被造物主选中获得命运选择的伴侣，另一些人则没有。成年初觉醒时他曾为着造物主的眷顾而感到幸运，不曾意识到真正的不幸——命运告知他最正确的答案，却没有告诉他如何去找到问题的所在。即使他学会爱的本意而去爱人，那一句谜语也像一柄高悬在头顶的剑，时时刻刻提醒他造物主的意图，他的爱人不是最好的那个。

西西弗斯无法将石头推上山顶，他无法让他的爱人靠近他最深的渴望。

松本偷瞄一眼樱井翘起的发尾，忍住一声叹息——他怎么能不是最好的。

牌局沉默地流转，不再有人能腾出精力维持闲聊。松本睁开惺忪的眼辨认一张模糊的字牌，从高处扔了下去，“Chu——”

樱井被这鬼叫吓得精神，他看清被松本扔下的红色字牌，迟钝地反应过来松本拿着牌是在模仿火箭坠落。

一定会冷场的，如此蹩脚的冷笑话。

他抽出面前一张同样的红色字牌，学着松本的模样，发出了一声同样的鬼叫。

为什么樱井说出来就没那么冷场呢，松本想不明白。

机器洗牌时骨牌相撞的声音是坚硬迟钝的，樱井掐准时间对他说出的生日祝福显得轻而软，落不到递上去。松本昏沉地去看亮起的手机屏幕，参差出跳的邮件寥寥写着问候与祝福的辞令。他将手机扣在桌面上，过了几秒才恍然翻过去看时间。

时间过了0点，跨入新的一日，带他孑然走到新的一岁中去。

樱井轻声提醒他该拿牌。

他第无数次正式地提起要放弃的念头。他回想起觉醒时樱井坦荡地浇了一盆冷水泼灭他热烈的幻想，教他看樱井手腕上辨不清的字。

——它甚至不是一句话，只是两个假名。所有会说日语的人每天都在重复。

——最多也是几亿分之一的概率，终其一生也难以找到吧。

松本第无数次想，早早洞察了日语的狡猾，与命运的狡猾，樱井大概是他认识最聪明的人了。从觉醒时起就决意放弃的樱井，与空耗多年徒劳茫然的他。

——立直！

他取了筹码点棒放在面前。

从前听人讲，感情失意的人心无挂念，赌场上容易如意。输了整晚的松本感到这玄妙说法不无道理，新岁从一局好牌开始，是个不错的预兆。

赌桌上沉默空气里的任何细微情绪都极易传播，樱井被他忽然抬高的声调感染。

他掷出一枚牌。

——八万！

松本的手心渐渐握紧，传来一阵前所未有的触感——剧痛的，滚烫的，他的手腕。这让他想到海底炽热的岩浆喷发，荒野夜行后拂晓第一道朦胧的光，看不见的灵魂燃烧，是新生与命运。

当下最紧急的事却是另一件。

推倒骨牌时久违的欢愉与畅快淹没他，使他忘却疼痛的感觉。

——ロン[4]！

樱井拉开暗格取出全部筹码点棒毫无章法地往松本面前扔。

筹码飞到眼前打到面上，他看不清樱井了。

松本闭着眼抓住樱井作乱的手腕。

与他同样的炽热温度。

——我赢了。

[1]立直：リーチ，宣布听牌的一种。

[2]雀鬼：樱井章一。

[3]出自『百人一首』77「瀬をはやみ」，「われても末に 逢はむとぞ思ふ」

[4]ロン：荣和，和牌的一种。


End file.
